


texting rates may apply [podfic]

by aunt_zelda, KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Texting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco keeps getting text messages from supervillains. They seem to be having a lot of fun (not that Cisco cares).</p><p>Implied Cisco/Lisa or Cisco/Leonard UST.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by storiesfortravellers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	texting rates may apply [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [texting rates may apply](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174383) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

* aunt_zelda as Cisco
* KDHeart as Cisco

## Downloads

  * [aunt_zelda as Cisco](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/texting%201.mp3) | **Size:** 6.83 MB | **Duration:** 7:23min
  * [KDHeart as Cisco](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic16/texting%202.mp3) | **Size:** 6.84MB | **Duration:** 7:23min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded over Skype with a ridiculous timezone difference and really noisy neighbours. There was also a lot of giggling and cooing involved. :D


End file.
